Perfect Valentines day
by gleek06216
Summary: Each year, Rachel gave a different glee boy a valentine hoping for the perfect valentines day and each year it doesn't go as she hopes until one year it does.


**valentine oneshot 1 there will be more but this is the first**

* * *

Every year since seventh grade Rachel has given a different glee boy a valentine(of course in seventh through freshman year they weren't glee boys but thats besides the point entirely) and each year it turned out...well not as she had hoped but she kept on trying because she had faith that one year soon she would have the perfect valentine's day despite the disasters from years previous.

* * *

Seventh Grade

She was excited. This year had been great. She had a new friend and couldn't wait to make him more. She had things perfected. The card, handmade with a picture of the two of them from the fair earlier that year, the poem she had written for him inside and her feelings and hopes all baked into her famous sugar cookies. She marched up to his locker with a grin on her face and a extra skip to her step.

"Hey Rachel." He said, spotting her just seconds before she reached him.

"Hey Kurt! Happy Valentines day!" She said with a grin.

He gave her a small smile as he took her card and cookies, "Thanks but I didn't get you anything."

"Oh it's alright, don't worry about it" She said, waving it off as she watched him read the card. The farther down he got though, the more his face fell.

"I'm sorry, I...um..well I like someone else. I thought you knew...Sorry" he had stammered before turning and walking away, not noticing Rachel's tears and effectively ending their newish friendship.

* * *

Eight grade

This year was going to be different. Last year was a disappointment but she was Rachel Barbara Berry and she refused to let that get her down. She marched into school on Valentines day and straight up to the object of her affection.

"Berry" Artie nodded at her, giving her a small smile before returning his attention back to his locker.

"Hello, Artie! I wanted to give you this!" She said handing him her cookies and the card she had worked hard on the night before.

He looked shocked as he took them from her.

"Thank you, Rachel but..I'm really not looking for a girlfriend right now. I'm sorry" He replied after reading the card.

Her face fell but she nodded, "I understand" She replied even though she didn't at all, she turned and walked away, refusing to let the tears fall as the did the year before.

* * *

Freshman year

"Noah, wait up" She called.

He stopped, turning to face her, shocked she'd have the balls to approach him outside of JCC. "Berry" he said cautiously.

"Here, I made these for you" She said, handing him the card and cookies, positive this year would be different, seeing as they were both Jews who saw each other and spoke at least twice a week. Sure they didn't speak in school but this would make it different.

He opened his mouth but shut it when he heard, "Puckerman what are you doing with the freak?"

He shook his head and was about to walk off when another voice joined in saying, "Aw look it's two freaks in love...how sweet."

Noah glared at the two before swinging the cup that had been in his hand before she came up to him back and throwing his slushy on her and that was how the slushies became a daily routine in her high school life and how she stopped talking to Noah at JCC for over a year.

* * *

Sophomore year.

Yes, he had just broken up with Quinn and yes this was totally taken advantage but she had to push her luck if this was going to be the perfect Valentines day she had been trying for for the past 4 years so she walked in, head held high, smile on her face and approached Finn's locker.

"Hey Rachel" He said with a smile when he saw her, "I got you something"

See better already. He handed her a small card and she opened it and it was just a silly kid's card that said Happy V'day on it with a sucker attached. Choosing not to point out that she didn't eat candy due to not wanting cavities and such, she just smiled and said, "Thank you, Finn. I got you something as well"

She handed him the trademark cookies and homemade card and watched as he read, looking slightly confused but still smiling, "Um, Thanks Rachel"

She grinned leaned up and kissed him only to be pushed away, 'I'm sorry" He started, "But I really can't deal with another girlfriend right now. I thought we were friends..."

And there went another valentines day with out her perfect ending.

* * *

Junior year

She couldn't believe it. They had just started becoming friends and then he transfered schools. Matt was now in Dalton with Kurt. No matter, they still talked all the time. Skyped and phoned not to mention the visits he and Kurt put in near every weekend so when Valentines Day came she was looking forward to seeing him after school.

He came to pick her up and she hugged him tightly before handing him her cookies and card.

His face was hard to read, as always as he read the card but then he frowned, "Rach...I thought you knew."

"Knew?" She asked, feeling that feeling she got every Valentines day before, coming back, "Knew what?"

"Doll...I'm gay. Kurt and I have been dating the past two months."

Her mouth dropped, TWO, not one but Two gay guys she hit on in 5 years. She really needed to develop a gaydar.

He threw his arm around her, "I'm sorry, Rach. Let's get out of here. Go get that dinner we planned."

She smiled even as she felt like crying and nodded letting him lead her away.

* * *

Senior year

It was her last year for the perfect valentines day but she had decided not to bother with it this year. She had five years of disappointing memories she didn't need a sixth one so she came into school that day trying to pretend it was just another day.

When she got to her locker however, there was something taped to the outside of it. She opened the card and it said, "Happy Valentines day! with a gold star on the outside and inside it said, "Meet me in the auditorium at lunch time"

She had no idea who it was but decided to go just incase. Lunch time came and she ducked into the auditorium, looking around but not seeing anyone. Suddenly music started playing and she heard Incredible Feeling by Jericho start but the voice was Mark Sailing whom she had discovered not long ago but that of her best friend and biggest crush, Mike and when she looked up she saw him walking towards her from the stage and when he finished the song he ended right in front of her.

"Rachel, will you be my valentine?" He asked her, smiling at her as he held out a rose and another card.

For once, rendered speechless, she nodded, taking the rose from his hand as his smile widened and he hugged her too him.

"Happy Valentines day" He whispered into her ear.

"Happy Valentines day" She squeaked out, wrapping her arms around his waist, careful not to smash the flower as the smile finally broke out onto her face as she realized that she finally had gotten the perfect valentines day and she hadn't had to do a thing.

* * *

**just a quick v day one shot, don't worry there will be more of valentines day one shots to be come along with a couple of other things as soon as I can finish them!**


End file.
